The Sleeping Bag
by The Glitch
Summary: What happened the night Elder and Amy slept together in the sleeping bag?


**This is my version of what happens with Elder and Amy that night in the sleeping bag. I'm so lazy, almost frighteningly so, and I didn't check the book to see if anything in there hints at things that happen in this scene. I'm sorry if any of this is inaccurate!**

* * *

I am being driven by a instinct as deep and as natural as my instinct to breathe.

We move together in a rhythm that I have never moved in before. We aren't even connected yet, but it still feel as if we are more connected than any other human beings could possibly be. It doesn't matter that we are on a strange planet, that we are surrounded by the walls of this ancient settlement, that we are hot, sticky, sweaty underneath the cover of the sleeping bag. Our minds are in sync, in a way that feels perfect; in a way that feels _right_. I didn't realize I was missing a part of myself until I wasn't anymore. That part of myself was this connection.

Elder is nervous; that is easy enough to see from the look in his eyes. He needs some encouragement.

I move my body so that I am straddling his waist, my chest pressing against his, my hips grinding against his. I start kissing him again, but this time I move my hands down to where the hem of his shirt lies on his abdomen. I pull it over his head, and he makes a very happy noise.

"Undress me," I whisper in his ear. He lets out a moan, and his breaths shorten into gasps as I lead his hands around to the back of my shirt, where he grabs at the hem and yanks it up over my head. He looks at my body, my thin bra which is less of a bra and more of a slip of fabric being the only thing separating the top parts of our bodies. He takes that off, too, and my breasts are free. The look in Elder's eyes make me warm; even though he's seen me naked before, this is different. When he first saw me naked, I was cryogenically frozen, and he wasn't about to have sex with me.

_He wasn't about to have sex with me._ Which means that now he is. The thought sends adrenaline rushing through my body, and I start to get hot. One of Elder's hands reaches up to cup my left breast, and he uses his right hand to press against my back, bringing me down on him, and he kisses me again. Our mouths are smashing against each other, and I feel Elder start to buck underneath my hips. I gasp, and then giggle against the side of his mouth, moving my hand down towards his bulging pants. My fingers play along the waistline, and press against his hipbone. I slide his pants down over his bulge, and he lifts up his bottom so I can slide them down the rest of the way. Now, I'm the only one who isn't fully undressed. I wish I could see him. The sleeping bag is pushed down so it bunches up around our midsections. It's very hot inside of the fabric, nearly stifling so, and I really want to get out. I push against Elder's shoulders, edging him out of the sleeping bag, and he catches on, scooting backwards, hitching himself up against the wall behind us. He stifles a groan as his member brushes against the inside of my thighs. His hands make their way to my pants, and he slides them off me, taking my panties with him. Now we are both naked, and we are both ready. Elder scoots himself up and around me with his hands on my shoulders, so that now he's the one on top and I'm on the bottom. He kneels there in front of me, and I look down. His shaft is framed in a mess of pubic hair, and he is beautiful. I see in his eyes that he is nervous, and he is waiting for my judgment, but he will not get it because I think he is perfect, and it doesn't matter his length because he will be able to please me with anything and everything he has. I lean forward as a flash of passion courses through me and kiss the head of his penis. He takes a shuttering breath and hesitantly touches my head, winding his fingers through my hair. But I don't want to take him in my mouth, so I reach up and pull him down, my own hands finding their way around his neck, and I tell him that I'm ready.

His fingers reach down and open up the lips of my vagina, and he is so sweet, so careful as his inserts himself. I am not a virgin but it doesn't matter, anything that's happened before this doesn't matter, because it's only Elder and me, we are the only people on the planet. Elder starts to move inside of me, and I gasp and pull his face closer. He leaves a trail of kisses down my jaw, and I nibble on his ear, my hands woven in the hair on the nape on his neck. I am full, full of him, and I love him so much. I want him to feel my love. I meet his thrusts with thrusts of my own, all the while gasping as the sensation builds within me. The way we are positioned allows for his cock to stroke my clit with every thrust, and I feel myself about to peak. I claw at his back, and he sucks on my neck, and the muscles in my vagina start to clamp around him. I love him so, so much, and I feel him start to come, too. He stiffens, his whole body rigid, and I feel him release inside of me. Groaning, I kiss him, and then move my hands down, so that I can feel us connected. My fingers stroke down the inch of his shaft that is exposed, and feel the opening of my vagina, which is full of him. Without him there, I am empty. We were made for each other.

A feeling of calm settles over me, and I push him up, and he pulls out of me. We are both kneeling now. I kiss him again, touching him this time, and I don't want to stop, because this is perfect. This feeling is perfect. I love Elder, and he loves me, and if we could just show our love to each other for the rest of eternity, it would be heaven.

We move back to the sleeping bag, his arms encircling me, and we relax into each other, drifting off to sleep while murmuring love to one another.


End file.
